You Are the Ocean
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: AJ loved with everything inside of her, but when that love is broken again and again, she has to get even. That's where Dolph Ziggler comes in...AJ/Dolph
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or real people in this story. The characters belong to the WWE, and the real people own themselves presumably. There will be mild swearing, and maybe adult situations, we'll see how it goes, if those are not to your liking, then mosey along now.**

* * *

A/N: So, if you've read that super monster fic I have, you'll know that I started shipping AJ and Dolph a while ago, when Dolph was insulting AJ (I guess I have a think for guys who insult girls and then get with them?), and I just love them right now. I'm all aboard that shipper train, and stories have been bugging me for a while now, so I thought I'd try it out.

This is my first AJ/Dolph focused story, and I'm a little wary of posting it because honestly, whenever I go out of my comfort zone, I'm a little scared. So, I hope that you'll enjoy the story, and enjoy the couple because I pretty much love them right now, and think their storyline is one of the best things WWE has going right now, so I hope they don't screw it up.

I would very much, very, very much appreciate reviews because I really don't know how this is, so I'm leaving it up to you. I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'm going to beg now because I'm not even sure if this is good. If you want to be brutal, go right ahead, if you've never read my stuff, I can take it, so don't worry about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, please, please review and tell me if I should continue! :)

* * *

She loved too fast, too hard, and too much.

They all thought her crazy, every single one of them. They thought she was demented, a freak, something to be laughed at and pushed aside when no longer needed. Did they think she relished in that? Did they think she sat there and took it because she was too stupid not to notice how they mocked her? Oh yes, Punk had called her the crazy chick, but he amended it by saying he dug crazy chicks, as if that was supposed to make her feel better.

Yet, she tried. She still tried because the alternative, the gaping maw of loneliness that settled over her like a thick fog was too terrifying to consider. So she kept putting herself out there, hoping that someone, anyone would actually notice her. Not the her that everyone thought was crazy, but the person underneath because contrary to what everyone thought, there was an actual person under all that supposed crazy.

That person was tired. That person was tired of things like being blamed for Daniel's WrestleMania loss. She hadn't asked to kiss him, he'd wanted a kiss from her, and yet she was to blame, she'd been unceremoniously dumped. Then there was the entire debacle with him, Kane, and Punk. Yes, she'd been slightly unhinged, but she'd suffered a break-up, and nobody was rational during one of those, especially not when it was playing out in front of the entire world.

She'd thought she'd escaped that mess when she became the General Manager. She'd accepted the job for one reason and one reason only. It wasn't for the power, it wasn't for the prestige; it was for Stephanie McMahon. The opportunity to work with her hero was too enticing to pass up, and she thought she'd settled into it, gotten away from the men who were ruining her life, but it only brought more problems, more messes.

And she was still lonely.

Then John Cena, the king of the WWE, the man for whom the whole wrestling world revolved, it seemed, had strolled right into her life, and screwed it up, just like every other guy it seemed. She was starting to think men should be stricken from the record, at least wrestlers. They were nothing but trouble, and the trouble she had right now was with John freaking Cena.

She'd thought he could be trustworthy, she thought he would be different because he seemed to be nice to everyone. She thought that maybe, for once, a guy would treat her as something other than the crazy chick who clung a little too hard. But he was just like the rest of them, pushing at her with two hands when she'd never done anything to warrant his rejection.

She was tired of just sitting back and taking it.

Which was why she was taking matters into her own hands. She would show him, show them all that she was in charge, that she was not crazy. She would start with Cena, yes, she would start with Cena, but she wasn't going to end with him, not at all. She had a lot of pent-up frustration and anger, and she had targets for that anger. She was not going to be a little girl about this. She couldn't be, not after having her heart stomped on repeatedly. She'd had to toughen up, and this was the first step.

She knocked on the door. She bit her lip as she waited, hoping that he'd be alone. The door opened a moment later, and then started to close again. "Wait!" she pleaded, "I want to talk to you."

"Didn't we already talk today?" Dolph sneered at her. "You know, in the men's locker room, where you just barged in like the piece of trash that you are."

"Name-calling, I can handle that," AJ told him, "I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you, get out of my face," Dolph made a move to shut the door again, but AJ was petite and could squeeze through small spaces. She immediately slipped in through the door and he rolled his eyes, knowing he was never getting her out now. "I had hoped that you wouldn't be as crazy in your personal life, but clearly I was wrong."

"Ha ha," AJ told him, walking right past him to sit on his couch.

"Yeah, go ahead, sit," Dolph muttered to himself. He walked over to where she was, but leaned on the wall to look at her. "So is there any reason why you're here so late at night bugging me other than the fact you're crazy and this is what crazy people do?"

"Are you alone?"

"Do you _see_ anyone in here with me?" he asked her, gesturing around lightly to the empty room.

"I just needed to make sure, no need to snap at me," AJ said, folding her hands in her lap. "I wanted to talk to you, adult to adult."

"Find an adult and we'll talk," he countered, and she knew this was going to be hard, but did he have to make it so exasperating? That was why she'd wanted to ask him though, because there was just no way she'd ever get attached to…him. He was caustic, mean, and self-absorbed, and he would make the perfect ally because his intentions would never deviate from self-preservation.

"You're hilarious," AJ tilted her head at him, letting out a soft snort. "But I'm here because I want to talk to you about something, and I want to make a proposition to you."

"Shouldn't you be finding your little boyfriend, Cena?" Dolph asked. "Isn't he the one who gets to play your little hero now? Since all the other guys figured out just how trashy you were? I mean, I know Cena likes lost causes but—"

"Shut up!" AJ yelled at him, standing up and facing him down. She was trying to be as intimidating as possible, but he was taller than her, and she was small, and didn't feel so intimidating, but she tried to look bigger and badder. "Would you just shut up for two seconds!"

"Okay, crazy pants, calm down," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't call me that," AJ told him, her voice firm. "I'm not crazy."

"Could've fooled me."

"I want you to help me bring down John Cena," AJ told him straight out, tired of playing this little game with him. She was tired of his insults, but she needed him. There was nobody else that would help her, she knew. She had her doubts that Dolph would help her too, but she wasn't wrong when she'd thought him self-absorbed. He was always looking out for his best interests, and in that department, she could help him.

Dolph actually laughed at her, threw his head back and laughed, "Okay, now I _know_ you're crazy. Why in the hell would I help you? I mean, have you seen you? I would never help you, you're a nuisance, and you were a shitty GM."

"I don't care what you think of me, Dolph, but I need _your_ help. You want Cena to be brought down just as much as I do, I know you do. You hate him, and I hate him—"

"I thought he was your boyfriend now or whatever."

"I thought…" AJ paused, and for the first time, Dolph actually saw a vulnerability in her. He didn't know what to do with that information so he ignored it and stared at her critically. This could all be a trap. AJ might be crazy, but crazy was dangerous. Maybe she'd roped Cena into some kind of plan, and he was going to ambush him or something.

"Look, if this is some kind of stupid plan you have with Cena, I'm onto you, so you might as well leave. Nice try, but it's not going to work."

"It's not a plan with him, if you would _listen_ maybe you'd know that," she told him, her voice belying her annoyance. "I had feelings for him, I thought he was different, but he's not. He's just like the rest of them, and I'm sick and tired of being a doormat."

"You think it's all _their_ fault?" he wondered, furrowing his brow and staring at her. "You don't see anything wrong with your behavior?"

AJ shook her head, "No, I don't. Look, you don't have to understand me, and I'm not asking you too, but I am asking you to hear me out. If you want to throw me out at the end of this, then you can, but I'm just asking you to hear my entire plan and then judge."

"Fine," he said, taking a seat at the small table in the corner of the room. He sat across from her, studying her demeanor. Thus far, she hadn't necessarily appeared crazy. Sure, she was usually in the ring, skipping around or backstage, staring crazily into mirrors and ripping up flowers, and this was an entirely different setting, but he'd always thought her unhinged. Then again, this whole thing was kind of unhinged. What kind of person came to someone they supposedly hated with a plan? He was definitely still on the "AJ is crazy" train.

"I know you don't like me, I don't like you either, but we can do this and both get something out of it. Cena is just like the rest of them. They all think they can walk all over me, and I hate it," AJ confessed, and it felt good to get it out there, even if it was to one of her enemies. "He pretends to like me, to tolerate me, but I see him after I leave. It's like he doesn't think I actually watch the show when I get home. He only likes me to my face, but he's just like the rest of them…"

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to help you, I want to bring down John. I might not have been able to do that with Daniel or Punk, but I can do that with Cena because you can help me. I want to help you retain your briefcase," she eyed said briefcase as it sat next to the door. "You have a big match coming up, and I can help you."

"How?"

"I can make sure you win it."

"Okay, so then what?"

"Then we align with each other, and we make sure Cena finishes out the year on the bottom, and you keep him down there. I want him to feel everything he's made me feel. I want him to lose everything the way he's made me lose everything. I gave up my job for him. I gave up my dream to work with Stephanie McMahon because I thought he cared about me."

"So after you help me retain my briefcase, which I'm not even sure you can do," Dolph told her, "what then?"

"I'll make sure you get the WWE or World title of course," AJ told him with a careless shrug.

"And how do you plan on doing that exactly? Last time I checked, you weren't the General Manager anymore. Vickie has more power than you do right now—"

"And tell me, Dolph, what has she really done for you lately? I don't see her willing to run out to a match and help you…I mean, sure, she's there, but I'm more than willing to do what it takes to get you that championship. You say the word, I'll help you. People seem to forget I can actually wrestle."

She had a point there, but was that enough incentive? "That's all you can offer me? A maybe, sorta chance at winning even though I'm good enough to win on my own."

"If you really thought that, why are you still aligned with Vickie?" AJ asked. Dolph scowled because she had a point there. He'd been with Vickie a long time, and it was true what AJ said, Vickie wasn't really helping him. "If you need more incentive, I can offer…other things to you."

"Oh God, are you offering to sleep with me?" Dolph gagged. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, I don't know where you've been."

"Fine, whatever, do you want to help me? I'll hold up my end of the bargain, Dolph, I won't back down. I want to get revenge on John for the way he's treated me. I'm not saying you're my only hope, but you're all I've got at the moment. I'm not asking to be your friend, I'm just asking for your help."

"And you'll do everything in your power to help me get the title?"

"Of course," she nodded eagerly, a smile crossing her face. It had been easier than she thought, but she knew that the belt was that enticing to a guy like him. "But you need to dump Vickie if this is happening."

Dolph thought about it for a moment. It couldn't hurt. Her reasoning was sound, Cena was an asshole, but nobody ever believed it because he covered it up with good deeds. He was just as much a bully as he claimed others to be. He'd love to get one over on him. And Vickie was no longer an asset to him, and he could cut her loose like nothing. Plus, AJ was just crazy enough to be willing to do anything to get him the title. He couldn't fully trust her yet, but this was intriguing and if it meant him as the World or WWE champion, what did he have to lose?

"Fine, you have yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys SO much for the wonderful and staggering support for this story. I'm totally surprised and so happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter. I love these two together so much, and I love sharing that with everyone. Anyways, I'm going to be following the shows up to a point, then I'm going to take it my own direction, but I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please keep reviewing, thank you again! :)

* * *

"So is Cena as bad a kisser as he looks?"

AJ looked up from her laptop at Dolph, giving him a look, "Excuse me?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation since you're pretty much ignoring me, and I thought I came here to discuss what's going to happen at TLC," Dolph said, "didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to be on a computer while you have company?"

"John was emailing me, I had to finish it," AJ put the laptop down onto the coffee table. "And for the record, yes, he's a really bad kisser."

"I could tell," Dolph said, "I bet that's why his wife divorced him, either that or she saw me on television and wanted me. I mean, when you look like I do, you're fighting them off by the dozens."

"Dozens? Wow, I thought you would think more highly of yourself," AJ snarked at him as he scowled. "But it's nice to see that somewhere, deep inside that shriveled heart of yours, you _might_ have some humility."

"At least I don't go around kissing everyone. Maybe you should tell people you're conducting some kind of social experiment. You know, you're out to kiss every guy in the company, compare them all, you might even look smart for two seconds."

"I'm plenty smart."

"Because mixing it up with three guys at once was a genius idea?" Dolph asked.

"You don't know me, you don't know how I live my life," AJ told him. "So don't go around presuming you know me, okay?"

"Well don't do the same for me then," Dolph told her.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he returned back and she growled in frustration, balling up her fists at her side. She knew Dolph would be difficult at first, but she was really mad right now. He didn't know anything about her, about why she did the things she did, and it wasn't just Dolph. Everyone thought they knew her. Everyone thought she was crazy, everyone thought she was unhinged, and the one person she'd hoped wouldn't think that was apparently first in line at her condemning. "Hey, calm down."

His hand was on top of one of her balled fists and she looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we were not presuming to know each other all that well," he said, pulling his hand back quickly. "I'm just trying to try out this truce thing we have going for the next few minutes."

"I'm not crazy," she told him, preparing herself for his next blow.

"Okay," he surprised her, just nodding at her, his face serious.

"You…don't have any snide comment?" she wondered.

"No," he shook his head, "although I'm curious about why you think that when evidence, well, when things not going your way has tended to…cause you to lash out in…strange ways…"

She had to laugh because he was trying so hard, and nobody actually tried with her. She un-balled her fists, letting herself try and relax, hard as it was when she thought back. "You know, I was homeless for a while."

"I remember you saying that, yeah."

"Nobody likes you when you're homeless. Everyone looks down at you. They think you're trash," she looked over at him, and he had the decency to look sheepish. "But it's not like you wanted it to happen. It's not like you woke up one morning and said, 'hey, you know what would be great, having no place to call home!'"

"I'm sorry," he said for lack of anything else to say. He did feel sorry for her. He'd never experienced that, and it was something he could not even fathom.

"It's not your fault," she said, "but you get lonely sometimes because nobody is willing to look past stuff. I know I have issues, I'm not saying I don't, but I'm not crazy, okay? I'm not crazy."

"I get it," Dolph said. "I mean, I still think you're a little bit on the weird side, is it okay if I think that?"

"I am weird," she told him, "but I'm not sleeping with all these guys."

"You did kind of want to marry one before you even went on a date though…" He pursed his lips.

"I never said _all_ of my decisions are totally rational, and it was just because I kind of wanted Daniel to be jealous, I'm not that bad. I mean, I probably wouldn't have gone through with it," she told him, shaking her head.

"_Probably_?" he wondered. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, look, we're getting way off track here, and if I stay in here, who knows, Vickie might find me coming out of your hotel room, and then we're screwed."

"How did she even get that?"

"Being in charge, she has privileges, that's all I can really say," Dolph said. "I'm not really sorry to be ditching her though, she's holding me back. I haven't said anything because she's in charge, but you can only hold someone like me back for a short time."

"God, were you born with that ego?"

"I worked on it, perfected it by the time I was two," he joked with her. "I can't help it that I'm irresistible, even to women who think they hate me."

"I do hate you."

"That's why you came to me," he countered, and she groaned. He was going to make things so difficult for her, she could see, but at least there seemed to be a nice streak in him. She was surprised by it, but pleasantly so. She could work with that, as long as she kept her emotions out of it. She was done with putting herself out there, and really, Dolph Ziggler was the _last_ guy she wanted put herself out for…or put out for.

"I came to you because you hate Cena as much as I do. Did you see him the other week when I was upset? He hugged me, yeah, but he must not have realized I own a television and could see him practically rolling his eyes at me. He rolled his eyes because I was upset and acting out."

"That wasn't cool," Dolph said, mostly because he didn't want her going mental again. It made him uncomfortable to see her upset. He wasn't the right type of guy to comfort a girl. He didn't do much of it. In fact, for all his acting like he was the most suave guy on the planet, he was still kind of awkward around women, but nobody needed to know that.

"You hate him, I hate him, it made sense, it _makes_ sense. You want to bring him down and so do I, we have mutual interests," AJ told him in no short terms. "You know the saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So right now, you're about the only one I've got."

"I almost thought you were going to call me your friend."

"Ha, not a chance," she told him. "I was thinking we make the big move at TLC, like I told you. Cena is going to expect me to cheer for him, and he's going to expect me to do something rash. Vickie is going to be out there with you?"

"No, but I know if she sees me about to lose, she'll try to come out and help me. She wants me to win. She's willing to do anything to ensure that."

"Great, that's something we need. If she goes out there, it would only make sense for me to be out there. I know John is going to probably not want me out there, but he doesn't control me."

"So what happens after that?"

"He'll probably lay you out at some point—"

"Whoa, wait a second, how do you know _I'm_ not going to lay him out so much I'm going to win?"

"Well, if that happens, and that's a big _if_, I'll think of something on the fly, but in the likely event that you get laid out at some point, when Cena climbs the ladder, I'll tip it over," she smiled.

"Whoa, you want to knock him off the ladder?" Dolph asked. He knew this chick wanted to get back at Cena, but that could cause some serious damage. Not that he didn't appreciate a little violence, but that was some definitely dangerous.

"Yes, I do," AJ told him. "He deserves it. Do you disagree?"

"No, at this point, I'm going to try not to get on your bad side," he told her. "So after you push him off, that's when I come in and win?"

"Well, if you think you can," AJ told him, smiling at him sarcastically.

"Of course I can," Dolph told her, "don't doubt that I can hold up _my_ end of the bargain, alright? Because I'm not the one who can go all loose cannon. Remember that I'm the one trusting you not to screw _me_ over. I mean, really, for all I know you still could have a plan with John to get my briefcase. It'd be the perfect plan, so I'm going to keep my shields up a little longer."

"I'm not going to screw you over," AJ told him again. "Believe me."

"I will, it's just going to take some time, that's all," he explained, and he believed he was being reasonable. He'd never worked with AJ, and he had nothing to base any kind of trust on, so he had to remain cautious. "After TLC what happens? You said you would help me get the title."

"I have a plan, but you have to trust that you can't know all of it right now, but I'm going to be in your corner."

"What does that _mean_ exactly? What are we going to have to pull to make it look like we're actually on the same page? People aren't going to start believing that we just suddenly up and started teaming together, and we need to get away from both Cena and Vickie, so we need something that will get them both away from us."

"We become a couple," AJ told him. "Vickie hates it when you stray, doesn't she? I mean, that's what you did with Kaitlyn, right? Which is so funny considering she came down pretty hard on me when I was kissing other guys, at least they were all single."

"Vickie and I have a professional relationship."

"Now, but you didn't then," AJ shrugged, "I don't care, but we have to make it look real, like we're really a couple, do you think you can do that? I mean, I'm willing to put aside most of my disgust for you, how about you for me?"

"If it gets me the title, sure, admittedly, you're probably a better kisser than Vickie, and I _know_ I'm a better kisser than Cena."

"Not difficult, I think even _you_ can manage that," AJ told him blithely, "but we have to do this full stop, you got it? We have to make sure that nobody knows what this really is. My reputation is in tatters already, I'd like to at least try and repair the whole slut image everyone seems to put on me."

"So besides the Cena revenge thing, that's what you're going to get out of this?"

"It crossed my mind," AJ said, "when I find the right guy, I'll know it, and I'll be faithful to him, I'm not the type of girl who does that. I don't want to be looked as the type of girl who flits from one guy to the other. I just haven't found anyone willing to take me on yet, but I guess I have faith, I mean, it's been shaken, but I still have a little of it left."

It wasn't very much, admittedly, but it was still there. Calling her a slut hurt, yes, but she knew what she was, she knew the kind of person she was, and when she found someone who would be really there for her, would be the one for her, she planned on holding on tight. She could be the kind of girl that a guy would be proud to have. She _wanted_ to be that kind of girl for someone. He was out there somewhere, but her plans to find him would have to be put on hold.

"Again, you can go find your soulmate, just make sure it's _after_ I win the belt with your mystery help."

"Like I said, Dolph, you just have to trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you again so much for the reviews! I'm so happy you like this! And how freaking cute do Dolph and AJ get every week? I swear, they're trying to kill us all. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews are lovely! :)

* * *

"Would you get in here!"

"What?" AJ nearly stumbled into the room. She looked around, not really looking for anything, but it was an instinctive thing for her nowadays. Being secret with Dolph meant she had to constantly look over her shoulder. "God, you don't have to be so rough?"

"I figured a girl like you would like it rough?" Dolph tipped his head towards her, smirking as she scowled. "You're _way_ to easy to rile up, you know that. It's probably why you have a bit of an anger problem and a penchant for throwing things."

"You're lucky the only thing to throw in here is a couch that I can't lift," AJ told him, plopping down on the couch. "Too bad you don't have your briefcase, I'd probably make a few more dents in it."

"I have a hard head," he told her, leaning against the wall. "So you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Absolutely," AJ nodded, fiddling with the hem of her shortened shirt. She felt kind of exposed, and she couldn't figure out why. This was exactly what she wore all the time she was in front of the cameras, so it wasn't like this was any different. Maybe it was the fact that it was John Cena's shirt, and she was going to betray him in a couple hours.

"Doesn't sound like someone that's really confident about what they're doing," Dolph told her. "You know, we don't have to go through with this, I'm not going to be offended if you bail, it's better than me constantly thinking you're going setting me up for something."

"I've told you time and time again that I have nothing up my sleeve!"

"We're not friends, AJ," Dolph was quick to remind her, "I am putting my trust into someone who can very well screw me over tonight. I mean, let's face it, when you get attached to a guy, you get _attached_. You proposed to CM Punk without ever dating him. Who's to say this isn't a elaborate set-up to get Cena my briefcase."

"I know my reputation precedes me," AJ let her words out slowly lest she blow up at him any further, "but I am trying my best to be sincere and honest with you. We're in this together now. You very well could screw me over."

"I can?" he scoffed. "Really?"

"Who are you, Miz?" she asked sarcastically while he gagged at the comparison. She smiled inwardly at her brief triumph over him. "You could have told Vickie everything I've told you. She could be waiting until I run out there and ambush me. Face it, we both have equal suspicions, but they will both fade after tonight."

"Okay, we'll see," he told her. "So you're still planning on running out there?"

"Yes, do you know what you're supposed to do?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to tell Vickie that if I need help, she has to come out there."

"Don't be so obvious though," AJ waved her hands, "you have to make it subtle."

"I said I would!"

"Well, practice on me," AJ said. "Pretend I'm Vickie."

"I'm not into roleplaying, sorry," Dolph told her, not moving from his position against the wall. It was like she had cooties, and he didn't want to get near her. She rolled her eyes and stood up. At some point, he was going to trust her, she just had to be patient. Unfortunately, patience wasn't exactly one of her strong suits, so instead she went over to him, standing in front of him. He made a move to step backwards, but she place her small hand on his arm.

He stared down at it, as if it were going to burn him, but she didn't move it. His skin was warmer than he looked right now, already in his ring gear. It was also a lot softer than she remembered it being last time she touched it, but that was when she was hitting him, so she wasn't exactly touching him to touch him. She gave his arm a light squeeze, and he pulled away slowly, frowning as he did so.

"Just pretend I'm Vickie," she said softly, like she was talking to a frightened deer and didn't want to spook him away.

Dolph seemed to be in a trance, but quickly his eyes cleared. "If you were really Vickie, you'd be a lot louder than that."

AJ let herself laugh, scrunching up her nose as she did so. "Excuse me! Excuse me, Dolph Ziggler!"

This time Dolph let out a laugh. "Wow, your impression is pretty dead-on. It's almost as good as Kaitlyn's was."

"She used to be my friend, I thought we'd actually be best friends forever, silly, right?" AJ said, rolling her eyes, but Dolph could see that she was just trying to put on a brave face. He wondered if that's always what she put on. Maybe her brave face was just the façade she upheld. He shook his head free of those thoughts. He wasn't going to get sucked into AJ's world. It was probably scary.

"Sorry I brought her up," Dolph said uncomfortably.

"No matter, go on," AJ stared up at him. There was something about her staring up at him like that, waiting, anticipating his every word. She was so petite. How had he never noticed how petite she was before? He wasn't the biggest guy, wasn't one of those guys who towered over everyone, but he towered over her. And when she was looking up at him, her eyes kind of looked doe-like, innocent even. "Dolph?"

"Sorry, okay, sorry," he didn't like where his train of thought was going. AJ wasn't innocent. She was calculating, and this plan proved that. She was also a lot smarter than any of those guys gave her credit for. Did any of them even _try_ to get to know her? Or was she just some object…no, he wasn't going to allow his mind to go there.

"Are you okay?" AJ said. "Didn't you have a match this week? Did you get a concussion?"

"What? No," he shook his head, "come on, let's just get this over with. Vickie, look, I kind of want to win this on my own, but…you know, if there's a moment where I'm in trouble, if you want to be out there, I wouldn't object to it."

"That's what you're going to say?"

"What's wrong with it?" he instantly asked.

"I don't know, it sounds fake," she told him, making a face. "It's like you're practically begging her to go out there."

"I thought it was subtle."

"It wasn't," she shook her head.

"Look, let me take care of this, alright, I know Vickie a _lot_ better than you do. I know how to handle her," Dolph told her. AJ had to concede that point. Dolph _had_ been with Vickie for the past two years. She gestured with her hand that he could do whatever he wanted. He nodded his head, "Thank you. If we're going to be partners in this, we have to go in this 50-50, deal?"

"Yes, deal," AJ said as Dolph stuck out his hand. She shook it briefly before she pulled away. Her voice came out quiet when she spoke again. "I just want him to feel one-tenth of the pain he's caused me."

"He really hurt you, didn't he?" Dolph searched her face. AJ didn't immediately look at him, but when she did, it was the most sincere look he'd ever seen on her face. Gone was the crazy chick, gone was the girl who tore apart flowers or wore a monster's mask; right now, it was just AJ, just her.

"He was supposed to be different. He was supposed to be the good one. I keep getting it wrong. I keep getting everything wrong," she shook her head vigorously, trying to bite back the tears that threatened her face. She wasn't that girl anymore. She wasn't the one that lashed out, she didn't want to _be_ that girl anymore!

Dolph regret it even before he did it, but he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. He wasn't usually a hugging-type guy, but this girl needed one, and seeing as he was the only one in the room, that job fell to him. AJ tensed immediately, but then sunk into his embrace. He gently laid his chin on her head as her arms banded around him. If they were going to trust each other, they were going to have to be friends, at least on some level.

"It's okay, in a few hours, John Cena is going to be taken down a few notches," he told her, not moving from his position. "He'll look like an idiot, and we'll both be happy."

"Yeah, we will," she whispered. "He'll be humiliated."

"Exactly," Dolph said, "and you can laugh at him all you want."

"I will," AJ nodded. She pulled away and gave Dolph a tentative smile, "Thank you, I needed that. I'm better now. I'm ready to go out there and kick some Cena butt."

"Well, what do you know, me too!" Dolph said with a smile, glad that the sadness had passed from her face. "You better get out of here before someone gets suspicious. I better get back to the men's locker room before anyone misses me. Promise not to go visit me there?"

"I was so embarrassed," AJ covered her face as she blushed. "I completely forgot there could be naked men in there."

Dolph laughed, "Well, at least I didn't return the favor and go into the women's locker room and embarrass us both."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you will, preferably while we're standing over John Cena's prone body," Dolph said. She gave him a smile and a short thumbs up before she skipped out of the room. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the rest of the night. He couldn't revolve everything around this plan. After all, he had a match.

It was grueling. Ladders were nobody's friends. They were cold, hard, and had sharp corners, as evidenced by the gash in his leg. He wasn't even sure when he got it, but one second, all he could see was blood gushing down his leg. It didn't stop him from continuing though. A cut wasn't going to stop him from retaining his briefcase. John Cena wasn't letting up though, and neither one of them got the upper-hand enough to get to that briefcase. He briefly wondered when AJ would show, or Vickie for that matter, but he never let himself dwell on it because he had to focus.

He heard the crowd before he saw Vickie, chair in hand running down the ramp. Right in time, Dolph thought to himself. He watched as Vickie tried to wait for Cena, but then the crowd lit up again, and AJ was probably running to the ring. He suppressed his smile as he saw the tenacious brunette hit the ropes.

AJ ducked out of the way of Vickie's chair before knocking her down with a couple shoulder blocks. After that, she downed Vickie with a Five Knuckle Shuffle, acting just like John Cena. She had to convince him of her allegiance now of all times. John just watched her, and he looked appreciative. Yeah, _now_ he was happy to have her on his side, right when she could do something for him. Typical behavior of the guys she'd been with over the last year. They never wanted her unless she could give them something. Not anymore, though, now it was her time to take.

John set up the ladder, and AJ started skipping around as John climbed. She glanced briefly towards Dolph, who nodded at her slightly when they locked eyes. On her second pass, she stopped next to the ladder, just as John was halfway up, and she pushed with all her might. The ladder went over with John on it. He hit the ropes, and suddenly Dolph was there, giving him a super kick. The crowd went nuts as Dolph and AJ stood there.

Dolph stared at her, feigning his disbelief. In actuality, he was more impressed than anything else. She'd done it, she'd actually pushed John Cena over. She wasn't playing him, she wasn't messing with him, this wasn't a trap. It was time to trust AJ Lee because she'd just insured that he'd retain his briefcase. She'd just put up her part of the plan. He had to trust her. AJ smiled brightly at him before skipping away. Dolph quickly set up the ladder again and climbed, grabbing his briefcase and celebrating.

Mission accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Seriously, you guys rock for all the reviews and everything, I'm so glad you like the story! You're making it very easy to write these two. Anyways, starting with the next chapter, I'm going to start tweaking things to my liking, but it's not next chapter, it's this chapter, and I hope you enjoy what you read. Reviews are lovely, think about leaving one, yes? :)

* * *

"_Dolph, you better answer your phone right this second! DOLPH!"_

AJ laughed, but Dolph was frowning, "That's all I've heard for the last four hours. She sends them every five minutes it seems."

"_Dolph, I know you're checking your messages, you better return my calls if you know what's good for you!"_

"Well, why don't you answer then?" AJ asked as she leaned in the doorway to her room. They'd figured that adjoining rooms would be a good idea while they were here, and after Raw tomorrow night, for the foreseeable future. Actually, after tomorrow night, they might have to share a room, but AJ didn't know how that might work out. If they were going to perpetrate this ruse correctly, certain sacrifices would have to be made.

"Because then I'd have to talk to her," Dolph said, "I know she's already suspicious, I mean, she wasn't before, but now she is."

"I think the whole world is suspicious," AJ ran a hand through her hair. It was freshly washed and still damp from her shower. She needed to wash the evening off. She needed to wash the stink of John Cena away from her body. As the soap swirled around the drain so too did any good feeling for the last man to break her heart. She'd steeled her reserve and now she was just a shell, a vengeful shell of a woman. She now understood what it meant to be a woman scorned.

"I know, I kept getting looks from everyone," Dolph said, "not that I cared, I don't care. The more people staring at me the better, they know we stole the show, I was stealing it long before you came in."

"You were," AJ agreed, "the crowd was behind you, I could hear it. Interesting how so many of them see what I see in John Cena. By the time this is over, who knows, you might be a fan favorite."

"I don't need their favoritism, with or without them I do what I do better than anyone else."

"I guess," she said, walking further into his room and jumping lightly on his bed. He was sitting at the edge of it so she scooted herself up further so her back was against the headboard. She was already in her pajamas, a pair of loose-fitting shorts and a tank top. She curled her legs underneath her and stared at him. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me? People cheering for me? No, I guess not—"

AJ shook her head and nodded towards the phone, "Vickie."

"I thought we weren't going to let this thing between us get personal?" he inquired, smirking at her. She looked down a moment, smiling to herself, and for a brief moment, actually not so brief, he wondered what it was like being her. She had to be lonely. She'd alienated all her friends with her behavior, and with the way she latched on to any attention thrown her way, she had to feel pretty alone all the time. It was probably why she was curled up on the bed of a guy who'd called her trash not even a month ago.

"I'm just making sure you aren't going to renege on our deal," she shrugged carelessly with one shoulder.

"No, I don't," Dolph said, "I've been pulling away from her for a while, I just don't think she likes it, you know. I don't know if I'm a security blanket at this point or if she just likes me, but I think she was clinging while I was trying to get away from her, you know. So I'm not bothered. She did a lot for me, I won't forget it, but let's face it, I'm not the champion and I never have been."

"But you were—"

"No, I don't count that," he looked up at her in earnest, his blue eyes piercing hers and it was the first time she ever allowed herself to actually look into them. She never realized how blue they actually were or how they held his emotions so clearly. He actually had a tinge of anger in them right now, and she tilted her head as if that could give her a better look into his soul. "That was nothing, that was absolutely nothing."

"So that's why you agreed," her lips quirked up into a small smile. "You want that title so badly you're willing to turn your back on Vickie."

"It's not turning my back, we've been pulling away for a long time."

"Did you sleep with her?" AJ wondered curiously.

Dolph burst into laughter, "No, believe me, no, she's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Not you," Dolph told her, leveling her with a glare, which was playful and she responded as such with a slight laugh and a shake of her head. It was nice to have company with no pretense behind it. She wasn't clinging to him, and he wasn't pushing her away. It was actually nice to talk to someone without there being an agenda behind it. Sure, they had a plan going, but this was just talking.

"I never thought it was," she kidded, but then her lips pursed and she spoke softly, "You know I never slept with any of them, right? I mean, except Daniel before, earlier this year…before WrestleMania. I was never with any of the others, I know you said that I was with John, but I wasn't."

"I was just trying to get a rise out of you," he said, "I know you didn't, I mean, not that I _knew_, but I suspected, I mean, those kisses, he looked like he was trying to eat your face, I figured if that's how he kissed in public, you wouldn't go to bed with him anytime soon."

AJ reached out her foot and knocked him lightly against the ankle. He laughed and grabbed her foot, pushing it back towards her. She settled herself back again, and it was then they realized this was nice. This was an actually nice discussion. There was no awkwardness, nothing, just two people who were having a good time. They stared at each other for a moment, neither one speaking, but understanding that they were hitting a crossroads. Tomorrow, everything was going to change, they were going to change, and they both accepted that.

"I want to take them all down," AJ admitted quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. If there was anything on the room but the light he wouldn't have heard her, but he did.

"Who's all?"

"All of them, Daniel, Punk, Kane, and Cena, I want to take them all down," her eyes were glassy as if she was already reveling in their pain. Dolph could only see hurt though, a deep one, one she probably hid from most of the world. She wasn't crazy, not like he initially thought. She was calculating, conniving, she knew what she wanted. She wasn't crazed at all. She was just someone who'd been hurt and wanted to inflict hurt in turn. That wasn't crazy; that was being human.

"Okay," Dolph answered, and her head shot up at him as if only just realizing he was still there. "Okay, we're going to take them all down. Once we're done with Cena, we'll go after whoever you want next."

"Really?" AJ asked.

"You pushed a guy off a ladder tonight, I think I should listen to you," he threw her a smile and she laughed again, but before she could respond in kind, his phone rang again. He groaned and reached for it, but AJ placed her hand on his wrist, shaking her head.

"It's better if you just don't talk to her, she's the one being irrational, not you. As far as you're concerned, you had no idea what I was doing out there last night. My helping you was a complete surprise. We're going to blindside them tomorrow, it'll be fun," she reached out and patted his knee as his phone stopped buzzing to life. "I bet you haven't really shocked the world yet, have you?"

"Well, I go out there—"

"And steal the show, well believe me, we'll do that tomorrow, talking to her tonight, while she's mad, not a good idea," AJ said, grabbing his phone and turning it on, thrusting it in his direction. He pressed the code and she took it back, going to his messages. "I guess you don't have any naked pictures on here or you wouldn't let me look."

"Maybe I do and I _want_ you to look," he joked, which got another genuine smile out of her. It looked better on her than the constant wounded look she wore when she was at work. "JK, I don't."

"I figured," AJ turned the volume up on his phone a little before she played the latest voicemail over speakerphone.

"_Dolph, I swear to God, I want to know what happened earlier! I'm coming to your room right now!"_

As if on cue, but probably because she'd had time between the voicemail and walking here, the door to Dolph's room started to fumbled about. "She has a key," Dolph hissed and AJ's eyes widened as she grabbed his hand and hauled him into her room, closing both adjoining doors behind her. They both leaned against the door, ears pressed against it so they could hear Vickie on the other side.

"Dolph!" Vickie's voice screeched. They didn't even need to put their ears against the door because she was so loud. "Are you in here! You can't hide from me!"

AJ snickered and Dolph shot her a look. "Shh," he told her.

"Even if she wanted, she can't get in here," AJ said, "and I signed in under an alias so she wouldn't know whose room this was anyways."

"Dolph!" Vickie screamed and AJ had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't burst into loud laughter. Dolph stared at her hard, but he was trying to hold in his own laughter. It was all so ridiculous, standing there, their ears to the door, trying to hear Vickie on the other side.

"How long do you think it'll take her to get the hint?" AJ whispered.

"Well, she continuously thought I actually wanted her so a long time?" Dolph said and AJ grinned and turned her face away, needing to step back from the door.

"Luckily, you're already in your pajamas and I've got two beds, if you feel more comfortable, you can sleep in here, just in case she's in there, sitting and waiting and willing to wait all night for you," AJ flopped down on one of the beds. Dolph came over and sat on the other one, actually climbing under the covers.

"You don't hate any of those guys," he said, not asking a question, but stating the facts, "you're hurt, and I get that, I get why you want everything you want. But this you, it's actually not half bad, you should show her more."

AJ got under her own covers, turning on her side to face him. He turned on his side so they were looking at each other with only the nightstand between them. She tucked her hands under her head and she rolled her eyes, "Half the time I don't even know who I am anymore. All I feel is judged."

"So don't care," he told her, "go out there tomorrow, actually _we'll_ go out there tomorrow and we won't care."

"You trust me," she smiled. "What changed?"

"You actually pushed Cena off that ladder," he answered immediately. "I admit, up until that moment, I thought you might screw me over, that you would somehow be using me just so Cena could get my briefcase. When you pushed him off, I knew you were serious."

"I was always serious."

"I know that now, remind me to never get on your bad side," he told her and she pretended to look mean. "Tomorrow, we're going to rule the wrestling world. You ready for that?"

"I'm ready to have it all." She reached out and she turned off the light, bathing the room in complete darkness. The room next door was quiet, but they couldn't be sure if Vickie was still in there or not. "Do you really think I'm trash?"

Her words floated through the darkness surrounded by a glow, hitting him with their vulnerability. He thought back to what he'd said, how he'd said it, how her face had fallen slightly then rapidly until she stood there, chastised, beaten down, and defenseless. But she'd stood right back up and hit him repeatedly, unleashing hell with her petite fists. It had taken courage to face him, courage to retaliate. Tonight had taken a bravery not many would have.

"No, and I'm sorry I said that. I don't think you're trash. I think you're smarter than anyone gives you credit for. I think you're a lot more than people see, but I think together we're going to make people see that, and I think they're going to see what a force we can be. But no, you're not trash, AJ." The room was silent, and then a whispered phrase, and she sounded so small yet so relieved.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them all, and I'm so happy you like the story. Simple reminder, I'm tweaking things a bit. I hope you enjoy, review if you want to, but I always encourage it. :)

* * *

She had never shrugged so much in her entire life. After making sure Dolph got out of her room this morning, it seemed like all she was doing was shrugging. Everyone was questioning what was going on with her, her motives, and she wasn't talking. It wasn't their business right now. When she wanted the truth to be revealed, it would be revealed and not a moment sooner. This was her world now. She didn't bend to other's whims. She was no longer going to be a pushover.

She just had to make it to the show later. This morning had been surprisingly pleasant, especially since she'd spent it with Dolph. She'd expected any good will and fun from the night before to fade in the awkward morning light of a shared hotel room, but it didn't. She'd woken up only to see him with the worst bed-head she'd ever seen, and she'd laughed because it was ridiculous how frizzy his hair could get. He'd only laughed in response while trying to smooth his hair down.

It was nice not to feel so lonely.

He'd actually stayed for breakfast, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like someone didn't hate her presence. She knew Dolph wasn't a friend, he was barely an acquaintance, but he was her partner for the time being, and it could only help to get along with him. Whatever distrust he'd felt faded the moment she'd pushed Cena off the ladder, and his demeanor changed almost immediately. He smiled at her, joked with her, and maybe at the end of this, they could be friends because she had so few of those nowadays, and it never hurt to have one more, someone who might not betray her at the end of the day.

For now, though, she was alone. She and Dolph agreed that it would be best if they didn't see each other for the rest of the day. They'd had a plan for tonight, something they'd ironed out as they fought over who got the strawberry jam and who got stuck with the orange marmalade (she'd won in a wrestling trivia challenge where they'd asked each other increasingly difficult questions. Dolph didn't know the youngest woman to ever win the Women's title). She was sad to see him go, but couldn't wait until later that evening.

When she arrived at work, she was greeted with silence and stares, and as soon as she walked past, she could hear the murmurs of her coworkers. They were probably asking themselves why this slightly deranged girl would turn on the only man who was ever nice to her. She wanted to open their eyes, and she would do it if it was the last thing she did in this company. She wanted to pull the veil from everyone's face to reveal the true, cruel nature of John Cena.

She walked into the women's locker room, and everything went silent as she stepped inside. Even the women who were more despicable than she'd ever been were giving her glares. John Cena was the face of the company after all; he was the golden boy, the one they all strove to be like. She should have known even the ones who were horrible would despise her. She vowed not to care about them. She found a locker in the corner and settled in, not letting anyone get to her.

"Hey, AJ."

AJ looked to her side and saw her former best friend, Kaitlyn. She looked hesitant to even talk to her, and AJ wondered why she would even bother. "What is it, Kaitlyn? I thought we weren't friends anymore."

"I just…after last night, I don't…I really don't get what's up with you," Kaitlyn told her. "I mean, Cena's like a pretty good guy."

"Sure," AJ went back to putting her things away, ignoring Kaitlyn.

"It just doesn't make sense, any of this, any of your actions. Like, did Daniel really screw you up that much?" Kaitlyn asked. "You can talk to me, I mean, you know, deep down, we're probably kind of still friends."

AJ didn't say anything to her, grabbing her phone and sitting down, looking at it and scrolling through her messages just to give her something to do. Dolph sent her a couple messages earlier saying that he was still avoiding Vickie, something she'd fully endorsed when he brought it up this morning. The less anyone knew about their motives the better. That way it would make a bigger impact when they told everyone the truth.

"AJ?" Kaitlyn was still yapping beside her. "AJ, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, are you still here?" AJ asked, tilting her head and gazing at Kaitlyn, but really just gazing through her. "I thought you left."

"What happened last night?"

"None of your business," AJ told her, going back to her phone. She had to make sure someone was here because when she told Dolph she would help him get the title, she wasn't kidding. Vickie was always blinded by her little crush on Dolph, but seeing as how AJ had no romantic feelings for the man, she could really help him. Vickie just saw a cute guy who she got to hang out with and pretend like he was interested in her. AJ saw his potential to be a future champion, and she would make sure he got it.

"AJ?" Kaitlyn was _still_ trying to talk to her, but she effectively ignored her until she went away. Kaitlyn was always trying to "save" her, but AJ didn't want her pity. Kaitlyn was her friend once, but she was always judging AJ, trying to steer her in whatever direction Kaitlyn saw fit, and she was sick of it. She was sick of everything except for Dolph and their plan.

It wasn't like he understood her or anything, but at least he didn't judge her anymore. At least she could sit down with him for a meal and talk about stupid things and not feelings or her actions. And she didn't have to sit there and wonder if the other person thought she was crazy. They'd hashed it out, and she believed him when he said he didn't think she was crazy. And it was nice, _he_ was nice, and if she only had him, she could deal with that.

She sat there, alone, for the duration of the show until the Kiss of the Year was coming up. That was her category, quite literally. Every kiss that was nominated included her. She felt only slightly sleazy about that, but she didn't have time to think about it because either way, she was accepting an award, not that she necessarily wanted to see any of those kisses again. It was just a sorry reminder about how she continually put her heart out there and every time got another form of rejection.

The heavens must have been having a laugh at her when it was John Cena who won along with her. He was nowhere around, thankfully, probably off nursing his wounds after last night, and good for him, he deserved to sit there and think about what happened. She had something else to do. She walked out there to accept her award, and just like she thought, Vickie was upset with her, wanting to know, nay demanding to know why she helped Dolph the night before. AJ just shrugged again, saying that she didn't care any longer.

Vickie looked like she was going to pounce on her, calling her trash again. She stood up to her again, and that's when the plan really set itself into motion. Dolph ran out there and got in between them. He told her this wasn't how they were going to do this, but it was, and they both knew it. They had to establish that they were a dominant force now, a couple that rivaled any other couple that came before them. They would get power, but first, they had to be a couple.

She told Vickie, everyone, that while the kiss with Cena may have won Kiss of the Year, it wasn't going to be anything compared what she was about to do. She looked at Dolph, smirking at him as she threw herself onto him, locking her legs around his waist and holding onto him. She started kissing him, sloppily at best, and waited for him to kiss her back. It took a few moments, just enough time for him to appear as if to register what was happening before he kissed her back. Vickie stood there and screamed at Dolph, yelling at him to stop, but they didn't, at least not immediately.

It was strange to say the least, kissing someone for whom she had no feelings. There was still that heady rush that came with a first kiss, that exploration, but it was frenzied, and his hands were suddenly in her hair and weaving through the strands as she tried to find his mouth. He opened his mouth at one point and she went with it, deepening the kiss. She didn't care how it looked, just that it happened, and because of that, it probably came off like they were trying to eat each other's faces. It was surprisingly otherwise not that awkward.

Eventually, AJ jumped down from Dolph's arms and stood in front of him, Vickie still seething behind him. He looked at her, as if stunned before he turned to Vickie. He smirked at the older woman as he took AJ's hand in his, lacing their fingers together as they turned and walked backstage, leaving a stunned Vickie in their wake. AJ contained her squeal of delight as they walked backstage, everyone staring at them and their clasped hands.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Dolph asked them as he and AJ walked down the hallway to the private dressing room Dolph requested that evening. As soon as they were inside, they let go of their joined hands and AJ came up to hug him.

"That was great!" AJ said, pulling away, totally unaware she'd just hugged him. "Oh my God, did you _see_ Vickie's face?"

"I did," Dolph laughed, "I think she was about to blow a blood vessel."

"She was, I think," AJ laughed, going over and taking a seat on the couch. "I think it's safe to say she got the message that your…alliance is over. Might want to clarify that with her if you can, just in case she didn't figure it out."

"I know," Dolph came and sat next to her, "so what do you have planned for the rest of the night, I saw you texting this morning when you thought I wasn't looking, so what gives? You have something up your sleeve, I can tell."

"Already, you can tell what I'm thinking already?" she asked slyly.

"I can read people pretty well, yeah, so what's going on? We're partners now, you can't keep secrets from me, that's not how it's supposed to work."

"I have a friend—"

"Wow, _you_ have a friend, this must be a first," he told her and she narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out him. "Okay, so just who is this friend, and why does this friend matter to the two of us?"

"Because I've hired him to help us," AJ said, "well, hired is such a weird word. He's going to help us, he's going to help you win the title."

"You know I don't need anyone, right?"

"I know, I know your hubris will carry you right to the championship along with that briefcase," she said, "but it never hurts to have backup. I mean, you have other guys who have someone to take care of things for them. Shawn Michaels had Nash, didn't he?"

"You're a fan?"

She scoffed, "I've always been a fan, just one of the things nobody really bothered to know about me." AJ shrugged her shoulder flippantly. "Whatever, I don't care about what anyone thinks. He's going to be there just in case. Once you win the title, you're going to have a target on your back, and it never hurts to have someone there to run interference in case some guys get chippy."

"I think once I win, everyone is going to be chippy," Dolph scoffed, "but I have to win that first."

AJ waved her hand, "That's not even a question, we just have to wait for the right moment, and when that moment happens, we'll know it, and you'll be champion. You're not going to lose it because you're not stupid like Cena was when he cashed in."

"I'm glad we agree on that one, telling everyone you're going to cash in, ridiculous. I don't care if I win it in the sleaziest, dirtiest way, that's how you're supposed to use it," Dolph glanced at the briefcase as AJ's phone buzzed again. He watched her as she typed something out, her fingers flying across the screen. Her eyes were so focused, and she was so calculating, and how had nobody recognized the look in her eyes. How could they be so oblivious to the true nature of this woman? She was something of a mad genius. "So who the hell is this person that's supposed to be my heavy?" AJ stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, raising a single eyebrow as one side of her lips quirked up.

"Big E Langston."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again, thank you so much for the support for this story. I don't know what the hell is going on with Dolph and AJ these days, but I'm still going to write them, and even if they -gasp- break apart (which ugh, I hope not), I'm still going to write them, so you're stuck with me! So I hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews are lovely if you want to leave one. :)

* * *

"So you're Big E Langston."

"That's what they call me," the big man said with a slight nod, so slight Dolph wasn't even sure that he nodded at all.

"Well, I guess I can see where you got the nickname," Dolph shrugged, "so you think you can handle being our…what is he, AJ?"

"Bodyguard, friend, guy who has our backs?" AJ said from beside him. He looked over at her, and it always struck him a little at how tiny she was. He was not a tall guy by any means, but she made him feel like a giant. It was crazy to think how this slight frame manipulated so many people.

"Okay but I just want you to know, I don't need you out there," Dolph told him, "I can do this on my own, but having you out there is like my insurance, nothing more, nothing less. If I seem in trouble, I guess you can help, but we'll see, what are you going to do tonight?"

"He's going to make sure we all send a message to John Cena and the people in the back that we're going to dominate this company," AJ said, and her voice was almost as cold as ice. Dolph simply lifted an eyebrow. "I want them all to fear us, Dolph, don't you?"

"The thought is nice, but…I don't think I'm the guy everyone fears."

"There's the problem. Nobody takes you seriously, they will after tonight, and they will after you win the World Heavyweight Championship. By the time that belt is around your waist, everyone is going to see you as a threat."

"I like the way you think."

"She's good," Big E added. "Very persuasive."

"Oh, don't make it sound perverted," AJ rolled her eyes, "I just went to an NXT show and I scoped it out. See, the thing we have with E is the element of surprise. John Cena doesn't know him, hasn't gotten in the ring with him, so he'll have no clue how to counter anything E will throw at him. I saw your brother down there, he's like you."

"What?"

"Got a chip on his shoulder, if he wasn't your brother, I might have tried to recruit him, but I figured you would never share the spotlight with your brother," AJ shrugged. "This is good though, this is great."

"We'll see," Dolph places his hands on her shoulders, "Don't get ahead of yourself, AJ, that's where we'd get in trouble. We're both in this together, but we let ourselves think we're winning is right when we're going to lose."

He made a lot of sense. She couldn't count on everything going her way until it actually went her way. She nodded her head and tried not to let visions of John Cena's broken and battered body laying in the middle of the ring flit through her mind. It was difficult though, and as Dolph watched the smirk growing on her face, she floated away to that world. Dolph shook her for a second and she came back to herself.

"I'm going to find Vickie."

"I'll come with you," AJ told him. "That'll look better."

"Are you sure?" Dolph asked. "It might be better if I just go by myself, I mean, you've kind of seen what she can do first-hand when she's angry."

"She doesn't have you by her side anymore, she doesn't scare me."

"Are you saying _I_ scared you?" he asked her. "You do know I would never actually lay my hand on you, right? I wouldn't hit you, that's—"

"No, that's not what I meant," AJ shook her head quickly, placing her hand on his arm. She actually felt him shaking a bit, and this seemed to touch a nerve with him. Dolph was a lot of things, but he would never actually physically hurt her. "I just meant that you gave her the confidence to do and say things she might otherwise not do, that's all I meant, Dolph, I know you wouldn't…you let me slap you."

"What?" he looked confused by her statement.

"NXT, our match, you were with Kaitlyn, my former best friend, and I was with Primo, my pro, you tried to intimidate me, but you let me slap you. You could have blocked it, hell, you could have blocked those blows I gave you in the locker room, but you never did, you let me."

"I didn't _let_ you, you caught me off guard."

"But you didn't fight back. You didn't even push me when I slapped you repeatedly. You could have pushed me away in the locker room, but you didn't, you let me take my aggression out on you because…because you knew I was seeing the writing on the wall."

"AJ, I think you're putting a little too much into things."

The scary thing was…she wasn't. She wasn't putting anything into things that wasn't already there. The words he'd said to her that night in that locker room, they'd been true, but his anger lay with John Cena. Cena was not the person everyone thought he was, but because he went out there, smiled, acted like a good guy, the little things went overlooked. The way he pulled AJ in then pushed her away, that was hidden beneath his superhero bravado. Not anymore, though, not this time. AJ wasn't going to let him get away with that, and Dolph wasn't either.

He knew this wasn't always AJ. He'd seen her then, in NXT, this girl, this enthusiastic girl who just wanted to live her dream. Fast forward, and he didn't see that girl anymore, and he wasn't even sure she was buried inside whoever he was looking at now. He remembered though, remembered the vigor with which she attacked everything, even when the odds were against her. That was still there. The girl who tried with all her might to punch a punching bag that barely gave way was still inside her, but it was focused on revenge now.

"Okay," she gave in, but he could tell she was simply dropping it for now, but still did not agree with him. It made him uncomfortable that she could read him already. He didn't like showing his cards, didn't like letting too many people in, and for her to already have her foot in the door unnerved him.

"Look, let's go find Vickie, I'll break it off, and let the era of Dolph and AJ begin."

"We're like Team Washboard Abs," she told him with a laugh and she looked so proud of herself for the name, he laughed too. "E, you can just hang around here, did you want me to bring you some food or something to drink?"

"You're treating him like a pet," Dolph pointed out.

AJ smacked him in the stomach, "I'm being a nice person, I can be nice to the few people who I like, so did you want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks, AJ."

"You're welcome."

Dolph led AJ to the door and held it open for her, "Who knew you had such manners."

"Shut up, I have them occasionally, I'm not completely dead on the inside, just mostly on life support," she told him with a shrug.

"You didn't let me have the jam this morning."

"Life support," she said, grabbing his hand and walking down the hallway. Her smaller fingers somehow found themselves intertwined with his, and he was loath to admit that it felt…natural. It'd been so long since he just held hands with a girl, but it was nice in a way. It was nice to connect to someone who didn't have designs on him that he didn't know about. There was no agenda with AJ he didn't know about. They were partners.

"Have you seen Vickie?" Dolph asked one of the production assistants, who pointed down the hallway where Vickie was just about to turn the corner. "Vickie!"

Vickie stopped and turned, her face almost looking like it was happy to see him until he saw who was with him. He glanced over at AJ and saw she was smirking. It was amazing how she could just change on a dime like that. They walked over.

"I was going to ask you when I saw you what happened last night, how you got _her_ to help you, but I guess I don't need to anymore," Vickie glared at AJ, "I thought you would have better taste—"

"Oh, he does," AJ interrupted, "I mean, he did kind of trade up, don't you think? The newer, younger—"

"Prettier," Dolph interjected and AJ beamed at him.

"Model," AJ finished, "No offense meant to you of course, Vickie, I mean, it's not like I called you names or anything, but if I could—"

"Dolph, I did everything for you!" Vickie screeched.

"Did you?" Dolph asked. "Because I don't really remember asking you to make the ladder match with John Cena for my briefcase…"

"You know I had Vince McMahon on me to make that match better, you know that!"

"Didn't have to though," Dolph shrugged. "Yet, there I was, on the floor, no help from you, but that's okay because I had someone else to help me. Someone better, someone who gets me, right, babe?"

"Of course, babe," AJ said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "You see, Vickie, when you're with someone, you do everything in your power to help them, and that's what I was doing last night. I was helping my boyfriend retain his briefcase."

"Listen here, little girl," Vickie started but AJ started laughing, "What are you laughing at?"

"Don't you think you should take this moment with a little dignity?" AJ asked. "I mean, trust me, if anyone knows what it's like getting dumped, it's me, but even I tried to save face a tiny bit."

"It's okay, babe," Dolph said, "Vickie's just old…tired, and just plain sad, she can't help it."

"Fine, if that's the way you two are playing it, you and your little girlfriend can both have a match tonight, since you're the little lovebirds," Vickie waved her fingers in their faces, "you'll be in a mixed tag match, you two versus John Cena…and me!"

AJ started laughing, "Oh, that's brilliant, that really is, thanks Vickie, I've been wanting to get my hands on you since that fluke win of yours, it'll be my pleasure taking you out this time…I mean, I already crushed you out of the ring, why not do it inside the ring too? You wanna go warm up with me, babe?"

Dolph gave her the once over and licked his lips, "Warm up with you? Oh hell yeah, I want to do that, I've been having this cramp, I might need you to massage it out."

"He likes my magic fingers," AJ waved goodbye to the seething Vickie as she and Dolph walked away. When they were out of earshot, AJ started laughing, "Oh my God, we are brilliant, Dolph. We had her, oh my God that felt so good, what did you think?"

"You know, it did," Dolph laughed too. "I felt…I don't know, it felt good to get away from her, to lay it all out there. I kind of like this power couple thing. I never had that with Vickie. I want what you want, I want it all."

If this was just a small taste of what he could have with AJ, the power, he wanted all of it. With her help, he knew he could get the belt, and with. "What are you thinking?" AJ stopped to look at him because his face changed.

"You should get the Diva's title."

"What?"

"If we want to be powerful, if we really want to rule everything, you need the title too. You'd look great with it, you should have it. Nobody deserves it more than you do."

"You think so."

"I know so, so what do you say we add that to the agenda?"

"I'd say, let's start with John Cena and Vickie tonight then."

"Let's do it."


End file.
